juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alessandro Del Piero
U-17 U-18 U-21 | występywreprezentacji(gole) = 3 (1) 14 (12) 12 (3) 91 (27) | data1 = 05.07.2013 | data2 = 05.07.2013 }} Alessandro Del Piero (ur. 9 listopada 1974 w Conegliano we Włoszech) – piłkarz Sydney F.C., wielokrotny reprezentant Włoch. Mistrz świata 2006. Del Piero znajduje się na liście FIFA 100, liście 100 największych piłkarzy wybranych przez Pelé jako część obchodów 100-lecia FIFA. Brazylijska gwiazda Ronaldinho ogłosiła, że Del Piero jest jego idolem . Il Fenomeno Vero znalazł się również na liście UEFA Golden Jubilee Poll, wybieranej przez internautów w 2004 roku. W 2000 roku Alex był najlepiej opłacanym piłkarzem na świecie z wynagrodzeń, premii i reklam . Obecnie Del Piero jest najlepiej opłacanym włoskim piłkarzem . Wraz z trzema nagrodami we Włoszech dla dżentelmeńskiego zachowania , zdobył również nagrodę Golden Foot, która odnosi się do osobowości i umiejętności gry . Del Piero zazwyczaj gra jako drugi napastnik i okazjonalnie jako gracz pomiędzy linią pomocy a ataku. We Włoszech taka pozycja jest znana jako trequartista. Del Piero chociaż nie jest wysokim zawodnikiem jest bardzo kreatywny w ataku, asystuje przy wielu golach, zdobywając samodzielnie wiele bramek. Mimo to nie gra samolubnie . Jego rzuty wolne bardzo często kończą się golem . Del Piero stał się sławnym poprzez zdobywanie bramek z tzw. "Strefy Del Piero", zbliżając się z lewej strony i zakręcenie obrońców i zdobycie bramki poprzez precyzyjny techniczny strzał na dalszy słupek . Po względem zdobytych bramek, Del Piero cały czas jest rekordzistą w swoim klubie - Juventusie Turyn . 6 kwietnia 2008 roku Alessandro Del Piero został również najczęściej występującym zawodnikiem Juve, wyprzedzając legendę klubu Gaetano Scirea. Jest również na na szóstym miejscu pod względem strzelonych goli w Lidze Mistrzów . W reprezentacji Włoch jest na czwartym miejscu pod względem strzelonych goli ex aequo z Roberto Baggio. }} Kariera klubowa Początki kariery Del Piero jest synem Gino (elektryka) i Bruny (gospodyni domowa). Młody Alex regularnie grał w piłkę na podwórku z trójką swoich przyjaciół: z Nelso, Pierpaolo, i Giovanni-Paolo. Cała czwórka marzyła aby zostać piłkarzami, ostatecznie jedynie Alessandro udała się ta sztuka . Starszy brat Alessanro - Stefano był zawodowym piłkarzem i grał w Sampdorii dopóki nie doznał ciężkiej kontuzji. Cała rodzina mieszkała w wiosce Saccon, niedaleko San Vendemiano. Rodzina Alexa nie miała pieniędzy na podróże za granicę, więc Alex chciał zostać kierowcą ciężarówki, aby zwiedzić świat . Alessandro Del Piero rozpoczął grać w lokalnym klubie San Vendemiano w wieku 7 lat , na pozycji bramkarza. Jego matka myślała, że lepiej będzie jeśli będzie grał na bramce, ponieważ złapanie kontuzji na tej pozycji jest mniej prawdopodobne. Jego brat Stefano powiedział kiedyś matce: "Nie widzisz, że Alex jest dobry w ataku?" i od tej pory Alex zaczął grać w ataku . W 1988 roku podczas meczu w San Vendemiano Del Piero został zauważony przez łowców talentów - w wieku 14 lat zaczął grać dla Padova Calcio. Pierwszą szansę w profesjonalnym futbolu dostał w 1991 roku, gdy zagrał w jednym z ligowych meczów Serie B. W tym samym sezonie zagrał łącznie 10 razy i zdobył jedną bramkę. Juventus Turyn Po dobrym sezonie w Padwie wiele klubów zaczęło go obserwować i o niego zabiegać. Ostatecznie latem 1993 roku przeszedł do Juventusu za 5 milionów funtów i miał zarabiać 150 tys euro na sezon , po wcześniejszym odrzuceniu oferty AC Milanu, gdyż sam zawodnik chciał grać w zespole spod Piemontu . Mimo że Giovanni Trapattoni chciał od razu przenieść do pierwszego zespołu, został wprowadzony do Primavery pod opieką Cuccureddu. Del Piero natychmiast stał się liderem młodzieżowej drużyny. Wraz z Fabrizio Cammarata, Christian Manfredini, Lorenzo Squizzi i Jonathan Binotto, poprowadził zespół do wygrania turnieju Viareggio Cup i Primavery. Jego debiut w Serie A miał miejsce 12 września 1993 roku, zastępując Fabrizio Ravanelli w 74. minucie meczu Foggia - Juventus (1-1), a trzy dni później zadebiutował w europejskich pucharach w 1/32 finału Pucharu UEFA w meczu przeciwko Lokomotiwowi Moskwa. 19 września 1993, tydzień po debiucie w Serie A zdobył Alex zdobył pierwszą bramkę dla Juve. Strzelił ją 80. minucie spotkania z Regginą (4-0 dla Juventusu) . Kolejną bramkę strzelił 13 marca 1994 w meczu przeciwko Genui. 20 marca tego samego roku zdobył swojego pierwszego hat-tricka, w meczu z AC Parmą (4-0 dla Juve) . Alessandro Del Piero w trakcie sezonu 1993/1994 grając w drużynie Primavery i w pierwszym zespole zagrał łącznie w 14 meczach: jedenaście w Serie A, jeden w Pucharze Włoch i dwa w Pucharze UEFA, zdobywając łącznie pięć bramek (co daje średnio jedną bramkę na 70 minut). W trakcie lata 1994 roku Juventus zmienił trochę kierunek rozwoju wraz z nadejściem Giraudo (wiceprezes) i Moggiego (dyrektor generalny). Prezydentem został Vittorio Caissotti di Chiusano, a trenerem Marcello Lippi. Oświadczenie Lippi dał Alessandro Del Piero szansę zaprezentowania się. W tym czasie Gianluca Vialli był podstawowym napastnikiem, po nim był natomiast Roberto Baggio. Z powodu kontuzji Roberto Baggio, Alessandro Del Piero dostawał wiele szans na grę na pozycji napastnika. Alex w tym sezonie zagrał w 50 spotkaniach i zdobył 10 bramek. Sezon 1994/1995 Il Fenomeno rozpoczął golem w meczu z Napoli a 4 grudnia przeciwko Fiorentinie zdobył gola na wagę zwycięstwa: Orlando zagrał długie podanie do Alexa (40 metrów), a Del Piero pokonał bramkarza Toldo pięknym lobem. Był to gol na wagę zwycięstwa, Juventus przegrywał 0-2 i gdy Juventus wyrównał Del Piero podwyższył na 3-2 . Tydzień później strzelił dwie bramki Lazio . 13 września strzelił swoją pierwszą bramkę w europejskich pucharach - w Pucharze UEFA, w meczu przeciwko CSKA Sofia. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 3-2 dla bułgarskiego zespołu, wynik został jednak anulowany z powodu zachowania Petyra Michtarskiego. Ostatecznym wynikiem był wynik 3-0 dla Juventusu. Drugi sezon Alessandro Del Piero w barwach Juventusu zakończył się 50 występami, 10 golami i pierwszym scudetto w karierze Alexa. W marcu 1995 roku Alessandro zadebiutował w reprezentacji Włoch. W następnym sezonie Juventus postanowił się bardziej skupić na Roberto Baggio, nie bez obaw ze strony fanów i prasy, którzy uważali, że Alex ma jeszcze wiele do udowodnienia . Po meczu z Avellino w Pucharze Włoch, 13 września 1995 Alessandro zdobył swoją pierwszą bramkę w Lidze Mistrzów w meczu z Borussią Dortmund . W wieku 20 lat otrzymał na swoją koszulkę numer 10 i doprowadził Juventus do zwycięstwa w Lidze Mistrzów. Strzelił 5 goli w 5 meczach. Pod koniec Ligi Mistrzów był królem strzelców z dorobkiem sześciu bramek na koncie i był vice-królem strzelców. W 1995 roku został wybrany najlepszym młodym zawodnikiem roku. W 1996 roku zdobył także swój pierwszy Superpuchar Włoch. Sezon 1996/1997 rozpoczął decydującą bramką w meczu z Perugią. Dzięki bramce Alessandro zdobytej 20 listopada 1996 w meczu z Manchesterem United, Juventus awansował do ćwierćfinału Ligi Mistrzów. Było to historyczne zwycięstwo, ponieważ żaden włoski zespół nigdy nie wygrał wcześniej na Old Trafford . .}} Jego popularność za granicą wzrosła dzięki zdobyciu 26 listopada 1996 Pucharu Interkontynentalnego, po meczu z mistrzami Ameryki Południowej, River Plate. 23 lutego 1997 roku w meczu przeciwko Fiorentinie zdobył swoją 50 bramkę w Juve . Zdobył również m.in. Trofeo Bravo przyznawane przez Guerin Sportivo dla najlepszych najmłodszych piłkarzy w Europie. W lutym w meczu z Paris Saint-Germain zdobył dwa gole i zaliczył dwie asysty czym Juventus zdobył Superpuchar Europy. Był to już trzecie trofeum międzynarodowe zdobyte w czasie krótszym niż rok. Niedługo później Alessandro Del Piero doznak kontuzji mięśni prawego uda, co wyeliminowało go z gry na około dwa miesiące . Gdy Juventus grał w finale Ligi Mistrzów 1996/1997 do przerwy Juventus przegrywał 2-0 (Marcello Lippi wolał trzymać Alessandro na ławce, ponieważ niedawno miał kontuzję ). Wpuścił go na boisko po przerwie, kwadrans później Alex zdobył piękną bramkę uderzeniem piętą , mimo tej bramki Juventus przegrał 3-1. Po koniec sezonu Del Piero mógł świętować swoje drugie scudetto i osiem bramek w Serie A pomimo urazów mięśni. Sezon 1997/1998 Juventus rozpoczął wspaniałym zwycięstwem nad Feyenoordem Rotterdam, w którym Alessandro Del Piero zdobył dwie bramki i wyprzedził tym Paolo Rossi pod względem zdobytych bramek w Lidze Mistrzów . 1 października 1997 roku Alessandro Del Piero został autorem wspaniałego gola w meczu z Manchesterem United. Gol został trzecią najszybciej strzeloną bramka w historii Ligi Mistrzów. Strzelił go w ciągu 20 sekund. Po tym golu całe Old Trafford zamilkło, mimo tej bramki Juventus nie wygrał tego meczu (przegrał 3-2) . 21 grudnia 1997 w meczu z Empoli zdobył swojego drugiego hat-tricka w karierze, a 1 kwietnia 1998 roku zaliczył pierwszego swojego hat-tricka w Lidze Mistrzów. 24 kwietnia zdobył decydującą bramkę w Derby d'Italia. W swoim najlepszym sezonie 1997-1998 grał na najwyższym poziomie, zdobył łącznie 32 gole: 21 w Serie A i 10 w Lidze Mistrzów, której został królem strzelców. Jego dorobek 32 goli w sezonie stanowi drugie miejsce w historii Juventusu pod względem liczby bramek strzelonych w historii (pierwsze miejsce zajmuje Felice Borel z 34 bramkami). Zdobył scudetto, Superpuchar Włoch i doprowadził Juventus do finału Ligi Mistrzów, 5 goli zdobył w fazie grupowej i 5 w pucharowej. W finałowym meczu Ligi Mistrzów z Realem Madryt grał w złym stanie fizycznym spowodowanym przez poprzednie kontuzje . Jest wielce prawdopodobne, że gdyby Juventus wygrał Ligę Mistrzów, Alessandro Del Piero otrzymałby Złotą Piłkę. Bardzo dobry rok 1998 przyniósł mu nagrodę w postaci Oscara Del Calcio . Kontuzja i zamglenie Sezon 1998/1999 rozpoczął się meczem w ramach Superpucharu Włoch, gdzie Juventus podejmował SS Lazio. Mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem Juventusu, ale już kolejne mecze ligowej Stara Dama przegrywała 1-0 (z Vicenzą i Interem). Na dzień przed jego urodzinami, 8 listopada 1998 roku, w 92. minucie meczu Udinese - Alex Del Piero doznał poważnej kontuzji lewego kolana . Jak się później okazało zostało uszkodzone więzadło w kolanie co wymagało interwencji chirurgicznej i wyeliminowało go z gry na 9 miesięcy . Łącznie w tym feralnym sezonie zdobył Superpuchar Włoch i wystąpił w 14 meczach, strzelił 3 gole. Kontuzja była dla niego przełomem. Juventus zrezygnował z usług Marcello Lippi po porażce u siebie z AC Parmą i zajęciu 7. miejsca w Serie A. W międzyczasie 29 czerwca 1999 roku po trudnych negocjacjach związanych z prawami wykorzystania wizerunku Alexa , podpisał kontrakt do 2004 roku i jego pensja wzrosła z 3,5 mld do 10 mld lirów rocznie . Del Piero wrócił na boisko w następnym sezonie, gdy trenerem był już Carlo Ancelotti. Juventus nie wystąpił w Lidze Mistrzów z powodu 7. miejsce w Serie A w poprzednim sezonie. Zagrał za to w Pucharze Interto, który wygrał. Wygranie Pucharu Intertoto dało Juve możliwość gry w Pucharze UEFA . Pierwszym meczem Alexa po przerwie był mecz w lecie 1999 roku z FC Rostov, wygrany przez Juventus 5-1. W finale tego pucharu Del Piero zaliczył łącznie cztery asysty: dwie w pierwszym meczu zakończonym wynikiem 2-0, i dwie w rewanżu zakończonym wynikiem 2-2. Asysty te miały wielki wkład w wygraną . Łącznie w całym Pucharz Intertoto zaliczył 5 asyst i jedną bramkę. Następnie strzelił jeszcze bramkę w meczu z Omonią Nikozją w Pucharze UEFA. Mimo to, w tym sezonie grał już tak dobrze jak w poprzednich . Prasa mu nie pomagała, głosząc, że jego najlepszy okres w karierze już minął. W całym sezonie udało mu się strzelić 12 goli: 9 w Serie A (z czego 8 ze stałych fragmentów gry) a resztę w pucharach międzynarodowych i pucharach krajowych. Trener Ancelotti był krytykowany z dawanie mu szans . 7 maja 2000 zdobył jedyną bramkę w tym sezonie nie strzeloną ze stałego fragmentu gry, w meczu z Parmą w ramach rozgrywek Serie A , w przedostatnim meczu sezonu. W kolejnym meczu Juve grało z AC Perugią, Perugia wygrała i SS Lazio wyprzedziło Juventus jednym punktem w tabeli Serie A. W sezonie 2000/2001 zdobył bramkę w meczu z Napoli 30 września , a następnie po raz kolejny doznał kontuzji mięśni. 18 lutego 2001 w meczu z Bari zdobył piękną bramkę, nie mógł się jednak z niej cieszyć, ponieważ jego ojciec zmarł kilka dni wcześniej . Te wydarzenie było przełomem w jego karierze: jego wysoka forma utrzymała się do końca sezonu i uwierzył we własne umiejętności . Mimo jego dobrej gry w meczu z AS Romą, 5 maja 2001 roku nie udało się jej dogonić i Juventus zajął na koniec sezonu drugie miejsce w tabeli Serie A . Powrót Marcello Lippi i odrodzenie Właśnie pod kierunkiem Marcello Lippi, który powrócił jako trener Juventusu widzieliśmy najlepszego Alessandro Del Piero. W sezonie 2001/2002 strzelił 21 bramek. 26 sierpnia 2001 w meczu z AC Venezia zdobył dwa gole, a jego klubowy kolega David Trezeguet zdobył również dwie bramki. W tym sezonie zdobył swoją 100-tną bramkę. Jego dwie bramki w derbach Turynu nie wystarczyły do zwycięstwa Juventusu. 31 października 2001 w meczu z Celtikiem Glasgow zdobył bramkę numer 27. w europejskich pucharach bijąc rekord Roberto Bettegi. Ostatni mecz Serie A 2001/2002, słynny 5 maja: Inter Mediolan, który przegrywał 4-2 z Lazio i Juventus, który wygrywał 2-0 z Udinese. Pierwszą bramkę dla Juventusu zdobył Trezeguet, następnie trafił Alessandro Del Piero i jego gol podsumował zdobycie scudetto numer 26 w historii Juventusu. W ciągu tego sezonu Alessandro 16 razy posłał piłkę do bramki przeciwnika. W tym sezonie para Del Piero-Trezeguet była jedną z najbardziej bramkostrzelnych par napastników w Europie. Zdobyli łącznie 40 bramek (24 gole francusko-argentyńskiego napastnika pozwoliły mu wyprzedzić w klasyfikacji króla strzelców Dario Hübnera z 16 bramkami). Del Piero otrzymał również nagrodę Oscar del Calcio 2001 roku jako gracz najbardziej kochany przez fanów. W sezonie 2002/2003 zdobył jeszcze więcej bramek niż w poprzednim sezonie, łącznie 23 bramki i kilka goli decydujących o wynikach meczy. Początek sezonu był bardzo obfity, 10 bramek w 6 meczach: najpierw dwie bramki w meczu przeciwko AC Parmie w ramach Superpucharu Włoch, 25 sierpnia, następnie dwa gole w pierwszym meczu w Serie A, a tydzień później również dwie bramki, tym razem w meczu z Empoli. W meczu z AS Romą również zdobył dwie bramki. 19 października 2002 w meczu z Interem Mediolan strzelił swoją 131 bramkę czym zrównał się z Pietro Anastasi. W bezpośredniej konfrontacji z głównym rywalem w walce scudetto AC Milanem, Juventus wygrał u siebie 2-1. Bramki strzelali Del Piero (asystował Di Vaio) a następie Thuram. W meczu Juventus - Brescia Alessandro Del Piero zdobył swoją 100-tną bramkę w rozgrywkach Serie A. W ciągu całego sezonu zdobył 5 bramek w Lidze Mistrzów, a łącznie 23. Bardzo ważną bramką był gol w meczu z Realem Madryt w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów, który odbył się 14 maja 2003 . Po zdobyciu piątego scudetto, po raz pierwszy w Lidze Mistrzów odbył się włoski finał , 28 maja Juventus Turyn został pokonany przez AC Milan po rzutach karnych. Alessandro Del Piero strzelił 23 bramki w ciągu sezonu, z czego 14 miało decydujący wpływ na wynik meczu. W pierwszym meczu Serie A 2003-2004 Alessandro Del Piero zdobył dwie bramki. 18 grudnia w meczy ze Sieną strzelił swoją 150 bramkę w barwach Juventusu i miesiąc później, również w Sienie zaliczył czwarty hat-trick w karierze. W ciągu sezonu przytrafiały mu się kontuzje, czego wynikiem jest tylko 8 goli i wyeliminowanie Juventusu w fazie pucharowej przez Deportivo La Coruna. Mimo tych niepowodzeń Juventus zdobył Superpuchar Włoch, pokonał AC Milan po rzutach karnych (Del Piero został zastąpiony w 65. minucie przez Di Vaio). Juventus Turyn doszedł również do finału Pucharu Włoch, w półfinale pokonując Inter Mediolan. W finale lepsi okazali się zawodnicy SS Lazio. W przeciągu sezonu Alessandro Del Piero zdobył 14 bramek. Przybycie Fabio Capello Del Piero zaczął od bramki w meczu z Djurgårdens , w eliminacjach do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów 2004/2005. 3 listopada w meczu Bayern Monahcium - Juventus Turyn zdobył jedynego gola, który zadecydował o zwycięstwie turyńskiego klubu . natomiast 9 stycznia w meczu przeciwko Livorno zdobył swoją 163 bramkę i wyprzedził Felice Borela w klasyfikacji strzelców Juventusu Turyn . 30 stycznia wyprzedził kolejnego piłkarza, tym razem Omara Sivoriego, zdobywając bramkę numer 167 w meczu przeciwko Atalancie . Najważniejszymi wydarzeniami w sezonie 2004/2005 było przybycie Ibrahimovic i Fabio Capello , który to jako piłkarz miał duże umiejętności techniczne W tym sezonie Alessandro udało się strzelić 14 bramek w Serie A i zaliczyć wiele asyst . 8 maja 2005 asystował przy jedynej bramce strzelonej przez Trézéguet . Zdobył trzy bramki w Lidze Mistrzów, kończąc sezon z łącznym dorobkiem 17 bramek. 29 maja w Cagliari strzelił bramkę otwierającą wynik spotkania w Cagliari. W tym samym sezonie zdobył scudetto (które zostało później odebranePatrz: Afera Calciopoli.). W X wydaniu "Premio San Siro Gentleman per la Stagione 2005" zdobył nagrodę specjalną USSI Narodowego Piłkarza Dżentelmena . Z początku sezonu 2005-2006 w meczu Juventus - Ascoli rozegranego w Messynie Alessandro Del Piero zdobył decydującego gola. 6 listopada 2005 roku zdobył swoją 178 bramkę czym wyprzedził Roberto Bettegę. Po meczach w Champions League i kilku meczach ligowych zdobył 182 bramkę i zrównał się z Giampiero Bonipertim. W dniu 10 stycznia 2006 po swoim piątym hat-tricku w karierze w meczy z Fiorentiną w I rundzie Pucharu Włoch, wyprzedził Giampiero Bonipertiego i został najlepszym strzelem Juventusu Turyn w historii . Zdobył również decydującego gola w meczu z Regginą, zdobył również dwie bramki w 1/4 finału Pucharu Włoch z AS Romą. Po sezonie wybuchł skandal we włoskiej piłce nożnej. Strzelił 20 bramek z czego 12 w Serie A z czego jedna padła z niezapomnianego rzutu wolnego w meczu z Interem Mediolan , bramka ta rozpoczęła walkę Juventusu o scudetto. Zdobył również 3 bramki w Lidze Mistrzów i 5 w Pucharze Włoch, w którym został królem strzelców. 7 maja 2006 po zakończeniu meczu Juventus - Palermo, Del Piero został wyróżniony nagrodą dla Premio San Siro Gentleman 2006 Serie A TIM oraz Coppa d'Argento Premio Speciale Gentleman 2006. Są to najbardziej prestiżowe nagrody wydawane przez prezydenta Włoch Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Selekcjoner reprezentacji Włoch miał wątpliwości z powodu dobrej gry pozostałych napastników zespołu , mimo to trener powołał go z powodu m.in. równej gry przez ostatnie dwa lata i zdobycie przeszło 37 goli w Juventusie Turyn. Spadek do Serie B i przybycie Deschampsa left|thumb|200px|Koszulka upamiętniająca 500. występ Del Piero w barwach Juventusu. Po degradacji Juventusu do Serie B i ukaranie go jeszcze 17 punktami karnymi z powodu Afery Calciopoli kilku graczy opuściło Juventus. Alessandro Del Piero postanowił jednak pozostać wietny klubowi. Juventus rozpoczął kolejny sezon meczem 23 sierpnia w drugiej rundzie Pucharu Włoch z Ceseną. Zaledwie 10 sekund po wejściu Alessandro Del Piero na boisku zdobył gola . Powtórzył to w kolejnej rundzie w meczu z Napoli, ale jego dwie bramki nie wystarczyły do przejścia Juventusu do kolejnej rundy . Trzynaście lat po ostatnim doświadczeniu z Padwy, 9 września 2006 Juventus Turyn rozegrał pierwszy mecz w Serie B gdzie zagrał z Rimini. Siedem dni później w sobotę 16 września Alex rozegrał swój 500 mecz w oficjalnych meczach: 486 w Juventusie Turyn i 14 w Padwie. Przy okazji zdobył swoją pierwszą bramkę w sezonie 2006/2007, ostatecznie Juventus wygrał spotkanie z Vicenzą. Po tym zwycięstwie Juventus cały czas piął się w tabeli Serie B . thumb|250px|right|Del Piero w czasie meczu Rimini-Juventus 6 grudnia 2006 otrzymał Oficjalny Orderu Zasługi Republiki Włoskiej , który jest przyznawany osobie która poprzez swoje odpowiedzialne i spokojne zachowanie bagatelizuje klęski . 20 stycznia 2007, na mecz Juventus Turyn - Bari przybyły dawne gwiazdy Juventusu (tylko Gaetano Scirea i Giuseppe Furino nie mogli dotrzeć) by świętować występ numer 500. Alessandro Del Piero w barwach Juventusu. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 4-2 dla Juventusu, Alex zdobył jedną bramkę i asystował przy golach Trezeguet i Nedveda . Dostał również pamiątkową tablicę i FIATA 500 idealnie pasującego do tej okazji . 25 lutego zdobył również nagrodę Telegatto 2007 . 17 lutego 2007 w meczu przeciwko Crotone zaliczył hat-tricka a 15 dni później powtórzył te osiągnięcie tym razem z Piancenzą. 19 maja 2007 został bohaterem meczu Crotone - Juventus gdzie zdobył dwie bramki. Po tym meczu Juventus miał już zapewniony awans do Serie A . Pod koniec rozgrywek Del Piero miał na koncie 20 bramek i został królem strzelców Serie B. Powrót do Serie A pod kierownictwem Claudio Ranieri thumb|200px|right|Del Piero w koszulce Juventusu. Juventus rozpoczął swoją batalię w Serie A meczem z Livorno, wygrywając go 5-1. Alessandro Del Piero pierwszą bramkę zdobył tydzień później w meczu z Cagliari. 3 września otrzymał nagrodę Golden Foot wyprzedzając m.in. Roberto Carlosa i Davida Beckhama . 15 października podpisał nowy kontrakt wiążący go z klubem do 2010 roku, zmniejszyły mu się również zarobki z 4 mln € do 3,5 mln € . 25 listopada 2007 w meczu z Palermo zdobył dwie bramki w meczu wygranym przez Juventus 5-0. 15 grudnia w meczu z Lazio powtórzył to osiągnięcie. Oprócz niego strzelał Trezeguet a mecz zakończył się wynikiem 2-3 dla Juventusu. W meczu z Catanią uratował Juventus od porażki strzelając bramkę z rzutu karnego. 22 marca natomiast w derbach Włoch wyrównał wynik Gaetano Scirea osiągając 552 występy w barwach Juve , natomiast 6 kwietnia zagrał po raz 553. W tym spotkaniu strzelił dwie bramki, które okazały się bezużyteczne, ponieważ Juventus przegrał 3-2 z Palermo . 12 kwietnia zdobył jedną bramkę w Mediolanie otwierając wynik, do zwycięstwa 3-2. Osiem dni później zaliczył kolejnego hat-tricka, tym razem w meczu z Atalantą. Był to jego ósmy hat-trick w karierze. Po ostatnim meczu Serie A rozegranym z Sampdorią, 17 maja powiedział, że chciałby zostać królem strzelców razem z David Trézéguet . Pierwszą bramkę zdobył Alessandro Del Piero, następnie strzelił David Trézéguet z karnego. W drugiej połowie rzut karny wykonał Del Piero i został samotnym królem strzelców (miał na koncie jedną bramkę więcej niż David Trezeguet) . Podczas okresu przygotowawczego do sezonu 2008/2009 Juventus brał udział w tourne po Anglii. Zagrał w Emirates Cup z Hamburgiem i Arsenalem oraz Manchesterem United. Po koniec meczu Alessandro Del Piero dostał oklaski od około 70 tys. kibiców na Old Trafford. Powrót do Ligi Mistrzów i walka o scudetto W sezonie 2008/2009 Juventus powrócił do rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów po ponad dwuletniej nieobecności. Zaczął od 3. rundy kwalifikacyjnej. 13 sierpnia u siebie podejmował słowacki zespół Artmedia Pertżalka, Del Piero strzelił w tym meczu jedną bramkę . 17 września 2008 w pierwszym meczu fazy grupowej przeciwko drużynie Zenit Sankt Petersburg, Del Piero zagwarantował zwycięstwo Juve piękną bramką z rzutu wolnego strzelonego z 38 metrów . 21 października otworzył wynik meczu z Realem Madryt, wynik ustalił Amauri , a w rewanżu na Santiago Bernabéu strzelił dwie bramki i był bardzo bliski zdobycia trzeciej. Przez ten wyczyn Juventus Turyn stał się pierwszym zespołem, który wygrał na Santiago Bernabéu . Po zakończeniu spotkania otrzymał od kibiców owację na stojąco . 9 listopada w dniu swoich urodzin w meczu z Chievo Werona, zdobył bramkę z rzutu wolnego, po meczu otrzymał znowu owację na stojąco. 29 listopada w meczu Juventus - Reggina w ramach 14 kolejki Serie A zdobył swoją 250 bramkę w barwach Juve. Strzelił ją z rzutu karnego, ostatecznie Juvetus wygrał 4-0 . Po koniec 2008 roku został najlepszym włoskim sportowcem wg. Tg1 . Rok 2008 był jednym z jego najlepszym lat, w 20 meczach Serie A zdobył 28 bramek . 10 stycznia 2009 został nagrodzony Oscarem Del Calcio, dla najlepszego strzelca 2008 roku . 10 marca 2009 Juventus został wyeliminowany z rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów przez angielską Chelsea. Odpadł po dwumeczy: w pierwszym meczu przegrywając na wyjeździe 1-0, a u siebie remisując 2-2 . Del Piero zakończył grę w Lidze Mistrzów 2008/2009 z dorobkiem 5 goli i 9 występami (6 goli biorąc pod uwagę jeszcze fazę kwalifikacyjną). Do tej pory Alex zdobył 9 bramek w fazie pucharowej, 33 w grupowej i 2 w rundzie kwalifikacyjnej. 10 maja w trakcie meczu z AC Milanem, Del Piero wystąpił w barwach Juve po raz 600-tny , a tydzień później 17 maja zaliczył 397 występ w barwach Juve w Serie A wyrównując rekord Gaetano Scirea. W 37. kolejce Serie A w meczu z AC Sieną, strzelił dwie bramki i asystował przy bramce Marchisio. 17 lipca podpisał kontrakt wiążący go z Juventusem do 2011 roku . Nadejście Ferrary i ambicje na sezon 2009-2010 Ze względu na kontuzję lewego uda, doznanej w sierpniu, Del Piero musiał pauzować 6 tygodni. W Serie A zadebiutował 27 września w meczu przeciwko Bolonii (1-1). Zagrał 8 minut czym zaliczył swój 400 występ w Serie A . Alessandro Del Piero doznał ponownie kontuzji mięśni w lewym udzie tak samo jak poprzednio 1 października 2009, podczas treningu . 12 listopada 2009 otrzymał nagrodę "Premio Internazionale Sport e Civiltà - Ambasciotare dello Sport". 14 marca 2010 Alessandro del Piero zdobył bramkę numer 300 i 300 w meczu ze Sieną, strzelając je w 2 i 17 minucie. Nieudany dla Juventusu sezon 2009/10 Alex zakończył z 29 występami i 11 bramkami (najlepszy strzelec Juve sezonu). Koniec przygody z Juventusem i przeprowadzka do Australii Sezon 2011-2012 był ostatnim w wykonaniu Alessandro Del Piero w Juventusie. Klub nie przedłużył jego kontraktu, który wygasł 30 czerwca. Przez wakacje, wiele klubów próbowało ściągnąć do siebie Alexa, ostatecznie wylądował w Sydney F.C. gdzie w pierwszym sezonie z tym klubem zdobył 14 bramek w 24 meczach. Podsumowanie Z turyńskim klubem zdobył: mistrzostwo Włoch siedem razy (1995, 1997, 1998, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2006Scudetti 2005 i 2006 zostały odebrane Juve w wyniku Afery Calciopoli), puchar Ligi Mistrzów (1996) i Puchar Toyoty (1996). Jego najlepszym sezonem był sezon 1997/1998, gdzie zdobył 21 bramek w Serie A, 10 bramek w Lidze Mistrzów i dzięki jemu rzutowi wolnemu w meczu przeciwko Monako Juve awansowało do półfinałów. Jego gol w finale Ligi Mistrzów 1997 nie wystarczył do zdobycia tego trofeum (Juve przegrało 3-1 z Borussią Dortmund). Jego pseudonim Pinturicchio, został nadany przez Gianniego Agneliego. Inny pseudonim Il Fenomeno Vero został nadany przez fanów, The Real Phenomenon to porównanie z Ronaldo, a pseudonim Il Fenomeno został nadany przez kibiców Interu Mediolan. Jedną z najważniejszych cech Alessandro Del Piero jest jego wszechstronność, co pozwala mu grać w wielu wariantach ataku. Gdy rozpoczynał karierę w Juve grał jako typowy napastnik, później zaczął grać jako drugi napastnik. Był również ustawiany jako rozgrywający na środku, pomiędzy linią pomocy i ataku. Gdy trenerem Juve był Marcello Lippi Del Piero grał w "trójzębie", razem z Gianlucą Vialli i Fabrizio Ravanellim. Później miejsce tych dwóch graczy zajęli Zinédine Zidane i Filippo Inzaghi. W drugiej połowie 2001 roku, po zmianie sposobu gry Zidane został zastąpiony przez Pavla Nedvěda, a Filippo Inzaghi przez Davida Trézéguet. Del Piero jest obecnie najlepszym strzelcem Juventusu. Zdobył 262 gole we wszystkich oficjalnych meczach. Wystąpił w Juventusie już ponad 600 razy, bijąc rekord Gaetano Scirei (Gaetano ma na koncie 552 występy). Alessandro jest cały czas głównym zawodnikiem formacji ofensywnej. Reprezentacja Włoch Del Piero obecnie jest czwartym zawodnikiem pod względem zdobytych bramek w reprezentacji. Jego pierwszym większym turniejem było Euro 1996, gdzie zagrał pierwszą połowę spotkania i zszedł z boiska w przerwie meczu. Del Piero konkurował z Roberto Baggio o miejsce na MŚ-1998, ostatecznie na mistrzostwa pojechał Roberto Baggio. W finale ME-2000 Del Piero zmarnował dwie dobre okazje w meczu pomiędzy Włochami a Francją. Del Piero wrócił na arenę międzynarodową w czasie MŚ-2002, po sezonie w którym Juventus zdobył scudetto . Zdobył decydującą bramkę w meczu z Węgrami i zapewnił udział Azzurrim w finałach . Zdobył bramkę na mistrzostwach w meczu z Meksykiem, gol Del Piero zapewnił awans reprezentacji Włoch do 1/8 finału. W kolejnej rundzie Włochy odpadły po kontrowersyjnym meczu z Koreą Południową . Po Euro-2004 Marcello Lippi został zastąpiony przez Fabio Capello. Capello nie był przekonany do umiejętności Del Piero i często zamiast niego wystawiał Zlatana Ibrahimovića. Ale gdy Juventus zdobył 28 tytuł mistrzowski, a Del Piero zdobył 14 bramek sytuacja ta zaczęła się zmieniać. Del Piero rozpoczął MŚ-2006 meczem z Australią w 1/8 finału. Mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem Włochów 1-0. 4 lipca Del Piero wszedł na boisku w meczu z Niemcami w półfinale MŚ. W przedostatniej minucie dogrywki zdobył bramkę. W finale w meczu przeciwko Francji, Del Piero dobrze wykonał rzut karny i przyczynił się do zwycięstwa Włochów . Po turnieju przyznał, że zwycięstwo w mistrzostwach świata to było jego marzenie z dzieciństwa . W 2008 roku Del Piero był kapitanem drużyny narodowej 7 razy (w tym MŚ-2006 i Euro-2008). W tym czasie grał z numerem 10 na koszulce, ale potem oddał go Francesco Totti i przeszedł na numer 7 (miał taki numer na początku kariery). 7 maja dostał powołanie na Euro-2008 i stał się drugim włoskim piłkarzem, który wystąpił w 7 ważnych turniejach międzynarodowych. Wystąpił na ME: 1996, 2000, 2004, 2008, MŚ: 1998, 2002, 2006. Del Piero został powołany na mistrzostwa jako zawodnik rezerwowy. Po raz pierwszy na mistrzostwach zagrał w meczu z Holandią i nie zapobiegł porażce Włochów 3-0. Mecz z Rumunią rozpoczął z opaską kapitana. Włochy ostatecznie awansowany do fazy pucharowej z drugiego miejsca, wyprzedzając zespoły Rumunii i Francji. W ćwierćfinale w meczu przeciwko Hiszpanii Del Piero wszedł na boisko w czasie dogrywki, dogrywka również nie wyłoniła zwycięzcy, więc odbyła się seria rzutów karnych w której górą byli piłkarze Hiszpanii i wygrali 4-2. 20 sierpnia 2008 Alessandro Del Piero zagrał dla reprezentacji po raz 90. Ostatnim meczem, w którym do tej pory wystąpił był mecz kwalifikacji do MŚ-2010 z reprezentacją Gruzji. |wynik = 0 — 2Po dogrywce. |raport = raport |drużyna2 = Włochy |stadion = Signal Iduna Park Dortmund |widzów = 65 000 |sędzia = Benito Archundia |gol1 = |gol2 = Grosso Del Piero }} Życie prywatne Del Piero jest mężem Sonii Amorous, są razem od 1999 roku, ożenili się w 2005 . W lipcu 2007 para ogłosiła, że spodziewa się dziecka. 22 października 2002, Sonia o 0:22 w szpitalu Sant'Anna w Turynie urodziła syna . 14 lutego 2009 Sonia Amoruso ogłosiła, że po raz drugi spodziewa się dziecka . 4 maja 2009 na świat przyszła córka Dorotea . Del Piero wykorzystywał swoją sławę do wspierania badań nad rakiem, za swoje zaangażowanie otrzymał nagrodę Associazione Italiana per la Ricerca sul Cancro przyznawaną przez organizację "Uwierz w badania" 26 listopada 2006 Gdy ogień olimpijski przybył do Turynu, Alessandro Del Piero przewodził tej grupie . Del Piero interesuje się również innymi sportami oprócz piłki nożnej, szczególnie koszykówką i kolarstwem . Alessandro Del Piero interesuje się również muzyką. Sam nagrał kilka własnych utworów . Wraz z Marco Materazzi, Del Piero wystąpił na scenie razem z zespołem Rolling Stones, krótko po zwycięstwie w Mistrzostwach Świata 2006 . Alessandro jest również przyjacielem byłego członka zespołu Oasis brata Noel Gallaghera obecnego lidera zespołu Liam Gallagher. 9 lutego 2009 ogłoszono, że Del Piero pozwał serwis społecznościowy Facebook za dużą liczbę fałszywych profili z jego nazwiskiem i linków na tych profilach do stron neonazistów. Del Piero stwierdził również, że nigdy nie miał konta na Facebooku . Del Piero jest przyjacielem Fabio Cannavaro, Pavla Nedveda, Zinedine Zidane i Gianluki Zambrotty. Jego przyjacielem jest również zawodnik reprezentacji Włoch i ikona AS Romy - Francesco Totti. W telewizji Del Piero nie jest znany tylko z występów w meczach, ale również z reklam. Ma kontrakt z niemieckim producentem sprzętu sportowego Adidas, włoskim producentem samochodów Fiat i japońską firmą Suzuki. Del Piero wystąpił na okładce gry EA Sports: FIFA Football 2004, wraz z Thierry Henry i Ronaldinho. Del Piero miał również wystąpić na okładce gry Pro Evolution Soccer 2010 razem z Lionelem Messi. Ostatecznie zamiast Del Piero wystąpił Fernando Torres . Statystyki Kluby :Ostatnia aktualizacja: 28 maja 2010. *(*) Puchar Włoch i Superpuchar Włoch *(**) Liga Mistrzów, Puchar UEFA/Liga Europejska, Puchar Intertoto, Superpuchar Europu i Puchar Interkontynentalny Reprezentacja :Ostatnia aktualizacja: 30 grudnia 2009. Statystyki Alessandro Del Piero w reprezentacji Włoch Podsumowanie statystyk :Ostatnia aktualizacja: 28 maja 2010. Osiągnięcia * Mistrz Włoch: 1994/95, 1996/97, 1997/98, 2001/02, 2002/03, 2004/2005(Odebrane), 2005/2006(Odebrane) * Puchar Włoch: 1994/95 * Superpuchar Włoch: 1995, 1997, 2002, 2003 * Mistrz Serie B: 2006-07 * Liga Mistrzów: 1995-96 * Liga Mistrzów (2 miejsce): 1996/97, 1997/98, 2002/03 * Superpuchar Europy: 1996 * Puchar Interkontynentalny: 1996 * Puchar Intertoto: 1999 * Viareggio Cup: 1994 * Mistrzostwo Europy do lat 21: 1994, 1996 * Mistrzostwo Świata: 2006 Indywidualne * Najlepszy młody gracz w Europie (Bravo Award): 1996 * Piłkarz roku we Włoszech: 1998 * Najlepszy strzelec Ligi Mistrzów: 1997/1998 * FIFA 100 (lista stu najlepszych piłkarzy wszech czasów utworzona przez Pelé) * Najlepszy strzelec Pucharu Włoch: 2006 * Golden Foot (Złota Stopa): 2007 * Najlepszy strzelec Serie B: 2007 * Najlepszy strzelec Serie A: 2008 * Nagroda imienia Gaetano Scirei: 2008 * Najlepszy napastnik Ligi Mistrzów ostatniego 10-lecia * Najlepszy strzelec w historii Juventusu * Najwięcej występów w historii Juventusu Odznaczenia *left|50px Kawaler Orderu Zasługi Republiki Włoskiej: 2000 *left|50px Oficjalny Orderu Zasługi Republiki Włoskiej: 2006 Cytaty Atrybuty *Del Piero jest znany z poczucia humoru. Kiedyś żartował, że jeśli Lippi nie powoła go na Mistrzostwa Świata w Niemczech, to on "pojedzie tam jego samochodem i zatopi jego cholerną łódź ". *Alex jest silnie związany z fanami Juventusu, raz oświadczając "Jestem dumny z tego, że jestem Juventino, ale tak naprawdę jestem małą częścią tej biało-czarnej flagi, która rośnie z roku na rok. Aby kontynuować te wzrastanie, musimy być jednością ." * W czasie afery Calciopoli: "Prawdziwy dżentelmen nie opuszcza swojej damy." (Un vero cavaliere non lascia mai una signora) . O Alessandro Del Piero *Carlo Ancelotti: "On jest graczem światowej klasy, który nie wymaga wprowadzenia ". *Mauro Camoranesi: "On jest wyjątkową osobą i naprawdę nikomu nie musi tego pokazywać. Jest również wspaniałym człowiekiem i piłkarzem ." *Fabio Cannavaro: "Moim zdaniem jest najlepszym sportowcem z jakim się spotkałem ." *Fabio Capello: "Wierzę w mistrzów i Alex jest mistrzem." "Del Piero jest graczem o bardzo wysokiej jakości i zasługuje na rekord." Z powodu wielu osób manifestujących brak Alexa w składzie: "Czasem czuję się zakłopotany, z powodu posadzenia go na ławce." *Frankie Dettori: "Del Piero jest prawdziwym geniuszem ." *Angelo Di Livio: "Spotkałem Alexa w Primaverze. Był fenomenalny. Był tak dzielny, że zmusił trenera aby dał mu szansę zadebiutować w pierwszym zespole." "On ma takie możliwości jakie mają tylko wielkie gwiazdy." *Mark Hughes: "Chociaż Del Piero może być dobry do trzydziestki, pozostanie nadal wspaniałym piłkarzem ." *Pepe Kamel: "Z właściwym sobie wdziękiem i charyzmą zdobył nas wszystkich, jego kreatywność i talent nie dały już nam nic więcej do żądania, a jego rzuty wolne, bez komentarza "El mañana", 15 lutego 2006" *Marcello Lippi: "Del Piero jest mistrzem, ma niezwykłe umiejętności techniczne i wspaniały charakter. Gdy jest na tapecie, nigdy nie zawodzi. Jest przykładem dla nas wszystkich." "Ma duże umiejętności i intuicję." "Jest kapitanem w prawdziwym tego słowa znaczeniu." *Diego Maradona: Mówiąc o 100 najlepszych piłkarzach świata powiedział: "Oto czym różni się do Zidane: Del Piero uwielbia grać, czuję to w jego duszy. U Francuza tego nie widzę . *Adrian Mutu: "Alex jest przykładem dla nasz wszystkich. Ciężko pracuje na treningach i nie narzeka ." *Ruben Olivera: "Del Piero jest moim idolem. Kiedy przybyłem do Juventusu i zostałem spotkałem się po raz pierwszy z Alexem, to było jak dotknięcie nieba palcem ." *Fabrizio Ravanelli: "Del Piero jest w stanie robić rzeczy, które mogą wydawać się niezwykłe, ale on je robi jakby były proste." *Alessio Tacchinardi: "On (Del Piero) zawsze przychodzi na treningi z uśmiechem dla każdego i z pocieszającym słowem dla każdego. To jest wielkość: pokory... to złoty człowiek." *Giuseppe Taglialatela: Były bramkarz zespołu SSC Napoli powiedział kiedyś o golu Del Piero: "Powiedzmy, że zdobył bramkę w stylu a la Baggio albo a la Maradona. Dostał piłkę od pomocnika, obkiwał, 3-4 obrońców i strzelił bramkę. On jest dobry, co mogę powiedzieć?." *Gianluca Zambrotta: "Ciągle się dziwię, dlaczego Alessandro Del Piero nie zakończył kariery po niezdobyciu tego trofeum " (Złota Piłka). *Nicola Legrottaglie: "Dla nas to przykład. On jest wyjątkowy poza boiskiem, a w konsekwencji także na boisku. Zawsze udowodni to również w swojej duszy. Przybyłem tu pięć lat temu i widziałem go w inny sposób. Teraz widzę, że Del Piero jest godny podziwu również po tych pięciu latach." Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona * Profil na stronie FIFA * Alessandro Del Piero na Goal.com * Linia kariery, galeria zdjęć i szczegółowe statystyki na footballdatabase.com Kategoria:Włosi Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1974 Kategoria:Zawodnicy Juventusu Turyn